The primary aim of this pilot study is to determine the safety and utility of a single intravenous loading dose of AZA to decrease time to response and maintain response in patients with active refractory RA. A secondary aim is to determine the metabolism of AZA in these patients by serial measurement of 6-thioguanine nucleotide.